Goldlust
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in DOS. As they begin the next leg of their journey, Bilbo is finding the Ring harder and harder to resit- one night he goes off for a walk to look at it without the other's prying eyes, however someone disturbs him, and he wants to know what he's got in his pocket... May be multi-chaptered-Please Read and Review!


**Hello! This kinda just came out of nowhere, so I hope you like it! Its set in the DOS, set right at the beginning, before they reach Beorn's house and everything; for the purpose of this, I've sort of exaggerated the early effects of the Ring on Bilbo, as I couldn't fit this story in for any other time in the film, if you know what I mean ^^**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Bilbo sat by the fire, warming his feet, and thinking. As he moved his tired legs to stop cramp from setting in, one of his coins chinked against another object in his pocket; he stiffened, eyes swivelling downwards as he put a hand into his pocket and drew the Ring from it.

He quickly looked around- everyone else were either sleeping in the firelight or talking, huddled in small groups; Thorin was sharpening his sword with a whetstone, eyeing the forest that they were in warily. Gandalf was off somewhere else, probably to clear his head after a long day with the Dwarves. He sighed, relaxing back onto the grass- he looked down at the Ring, at the shimmering goldness of it as it gleamed in the embers of the fire. How had that creature come upon such a fine treasure? He cast his mind back to the caves, to his altercation with that hideous _Gollum_. A sudden laugh brought him back to the present, and he looked up to see Kili grinning from ear to ear, probably laughing at one of his brother's jokes or something….

Wanting to be alone for a bit, and to get a better look at the Ring without having to think of the prying eyes of the others, he picked himself up and rubbed the twigs from his knees. 'Just going for a walk, won't be long.' He called to the group, not in the least surprised when no one even looked up, let alone answered him- only Bofur acknowledged his presence, with a curt nod of his head and a smile. Nodding back, he ducked into the forest and started his slow walk, already prising the Ring from his pocket. He hadn't walked twenty paces when the cracking of branches made him stiffen; he eyed the treeline, the Ring already between his fingers to put on should trouble find him.

Suddenly, a figure came out, a curious expression on his face. 'You shouldn't be out here alone, we'd never find you if you were to get lost.' Fili said, his arms full of firewood. He smiled down at the Hobbit, who returned the smile, shrugging. 'Just fancied a walk, to clear my head…' he muttered, hastily stowing the ring away.

'Aye, I know the feeling- getting wood helps me relax, instead of sitting down and worrying.' Fili agreed, hoisting a branch onto the pile. He looked around, 'It's so calm it's scary, you know what I mean?' he asked, voice low.

Bilbo nodded, knowing the Dwarf meant well, but wishing that he'd be on his way soon. 'Yes, I think I do.' He replied. He gingerly hooked the ring back into his palm inside his pocket, for reassurance that it was still there, but he wasn't subtle enough about it- 'What have you got there?' Fili asked, an eyebrow quirked.

'Nothing, I haven't got anything.' Bilbo said, defensive.

'Yes you do, I've seen you fiddle with something in that pocket ever since we got away from those caves, you hardly take your eyes off it.'

'It's nothing, just something I brought from home.'

'What is it? If it's something so trivial, let me see.' Fili argued, interest piqued as the Hobbit got more and more flustered. He put his wood down, now determined to find out what Bilbo was hiding.

'No, its private and it's….it's mine.' Bilbo muttered, stepping back a pace.

Fili blinked at him, blue eyes flashing in the darkness. 'I don't want it,' he started, putting his hands up. 'I just wanted to see it, not steal it….I can't believe you'd-'

'No, I don't think that, I don't- I just…it's a family heirloom, and it means a great deal to me.' Bilbo replied hastily, not wanting the Dwarf to get the wrong idea, but wanting him to drop the conversation.

'I still don't understand why you won't let me even _see_ it….' Fili muttered, a worried feeling in his chest. 'Are you keeping something from us? If you are, you can tell me, and we can sort it out together, no need to involve Thorin.' He promised, head cocked to the side.

'It's…its only….oh for pity's sake…' Bilbo muttered, fishing the Ring out- he figured he would be better served showing it one Dwarf, rather than explain it to all of them under some sort of spotlight later. He held it up for Fili to see, the ring glinting in the blue of his eyes. 'Oh,' he said, squinting at it. 'Is that it?'

'Yes- I told you you wouldn't find it interesting,' Bilbo muttered, making to put it back in his pocket, only Fili deftly took it from his grasp and held it to the scant moonlight. 'What- give it back! Give it back now!' he protested, anger in his voice.

Fili paid no heed; he looked at it closely, trying to work out what was so important about it, 'Please Bilbo, I'm only looking at it!' he cried, frustrated at the Hobbit's irrational emotions. When he was finished, he shrugged, letting down his arm; sighing, he looked back down at Bilbo. 'May I try it on?' he asked- he felt he had already stepped over some kind of line, by the way the Hobbit was looking at him, like he could kill him there and then; it was best to ask.

'I don't think so, no.' Bilbo muttered, reaching out his hand and snatching it from his grasp. Fili almost drew his arm back, to try the blasted thing on right there and then, but let it go, watching as the Hobbit hastily stuffed it back into his pocket before he looked at him, eyes fixed. 'Don't ask about it again.' He said, before he stepped back again.

'I won't.' Fili promised, unease flowing through him now. 'Bilbo I'm sorry if I offended you, it was not my intent at all.'

'Yes, well- as long as you promise not to speak of this to anyone, then we can call it even.' Bilbo replied stoically.

'Fine by me.' Fili nodded, before he reached down and picked up the wood again, still feeling a little nervous. 'I'm going to go back to the others- don't walk too far.' He said, before turning away and walking back towards the fire.

Bilbo nodded, letting out a long breath when Fili's footsteps faded away. That was too close, he couldn't even bear to think about what would have happened had the Dwarf actually put the ring on. Feeling a little sick, he felt for the Ring through the material of his trousers, wondering just what had he found in those caves. It seemed to…._call_ for him, even though he knew how obscure that sounded. He couldn't bear to be apart from it, not even for a moment.

For a moment the prospect scared him- he suddenly felt alone, more alone than he had felt his entire life; what was drawing him to this Ring, what power did it possess to make him feel this way? But the feeling washed away like a summer breeze as his fingers slid across the surface of the Ring; he felt calm, at ease now. Pushing all thoughts of it out of his mind he drew himself up and turned back, suddenly not interested in a walk at all. He walked the few paces back, towards the warmth and people who looked out for him- the Ring and its mystery could wait, for they had more important things to worry about now.

**I hope you liked it! I am thinking of doing another couple of chapters for this; I have some vague ideas, like Fili acting on his curiosity about the ring, but I'll see how it goes!**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it ^^**

**Please review!**


End file.
